Arceus' Story
by Kyder544
Summary: While playing Pokemon Platinum, I stumble upon a shiny Arceus. Two wishes, first is to be in the best anime, xy/z. The second one, well lets just say it is a change in 'Pokemon organs' Ammourshipping, bits cause why not, Serena Bonding. Terrible summary but, maybe a good story
1. Shiny Pokemon!

**Ariana: Wow, making a story (some what) about me. And taking nearly what, like a week or two off. Well, sorry to inform you, but, I think this will be my main series and maybe only. Not sure yet.**

 **Serena: Well you know me. I'll suport you through every step, k?**

 **Ariana: Of course, your my best friend. But, some people have to come clean. Serena, I-I'm not a female.**

 **Serena: ….**

 **Ariana: Although I love being in this persona, I'm actually a male, not trans, but a male. I can understand if you-**

 **Serena: You're not a freak Ari. Trust me.**

 **Andrew: I have a male name, in real life. Andrew.**

 **Serena: Well Ari, I think your great no matter what.**

 **Ariana: SYCH! IM A GIRL! LOLOLOLLOLOLOLOOLOLLOOLOLLOLOOLOLOLLOOLOLLOOLLO!**

 **Serena: URRGGGGHHHH! ARI!**

 **Ariana: YIKES, make sure you follow this story if you enjoy. Enjoy, don't own pokemon, yhatayhatayhata, Ba-bye. STOP CHASING ME SERENA!**

Chapter One: Shiny Pokemon!

My life is crazy. My life is something I dislike. And my life is something no one should have to go through. Peer pressure, bullying, names, losing trust, hate. That's what my life has been for the last about two years. Sometimes I wish it could all just change. I wish I just was on a journey with Ash and Serena, and a female. That too. All my life, I haven't open up to anyone, except you guys, on how I feel. At least, my family. The only people I've told about this is my best of friends I could trust. Five. My five friends know. Only one of them though, I regularly talk to. She's helped me in many ways. Like all the others. Anyways, I think it's about time to dress up.

I slipped on my classic orange tee-shirt with a stripe across my chest area. I put on a blue hat with a outline of a pokeball on it, which was sat upon my dirty blonde hair. You could only see the sides of my hair. I then put on my blue sweatpants that did not slump over my shoes. Next were my long orange soccer socks that went on both of my feet, obviously. Then I put on my black shoes. Overall my look was great. Just one more, thing. My hair was a complete comb over. I glanced over to my clock. 2:00 AM! Oh no! I woke up early and now I'm dressed up. I checked my calendar which had days crossed out. June 23rd was the first day of a well earned summer vacation.

I slipped off my whole entire gear and layed it to the side. I then put my shorts back on, then, slipped under the covers. I reached my hand out of the covers and grabbed the New 2DS XL that was laying besides it. I opened it to see where I previously left off. Saved outside of Arceus' battle sequence. I really wanted a shiny arceus, and this was the only way to get one.

Though, if I had read into Bulbapedia, I would have known that it was unobtainable in that generation. Even if I knew this, I would still hunt, believing that it was a hoax or something. Suddenly I looked up to my screen to see that there was a shiny Arceus.

"OMIGOD SHINY GOOOODDDDDDD LETS GO! ON THE 7,777 ENCOUNTER!" I yelled trying to keep my voice down. I looked at my screen in disbelief. Then back at the encounters and laughed a bit. What I was thinking at the time was how cool it was I got him on the 7,777 encounter and 7 was a number that God rested on, at least in Christianity. And I heard that the God of pokemon was based on the God of us (That's what christians say). I had only one masterball at the time, so I decided to throw it at the golden beast.

When I threw it though, after I herd the third chime, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I noticed the room I was in. All white. One thing told me this was a dream. Actually two. The fact that there was A FUCKING SHINY ARCEUS IN FRONT OF ME, and that I was hearing voices in my head. I started to sweat and looked at Arceus who looked at me then In my head, heard:

 _Fear not mortal. For I, Arceus, will give you a reward for catching me, something only a few trainers have ever done. And since you have caught me in the form of what you call, 'shiny', I will gift you another wish, making it up to two wishes._

In my head I thought of things, money, pokemon in real life, being in a game of it, having my own mons. Suddenly, I heard the God in my head again.

 _Do not think about such foolish thoughts. I have telepathic powers, and have discovered your two most wanted things and will grant them to you. I shall tell you know, based on these two things you want, I will change your identity, friends, attire, and most importantly your world. Are you sure you want to do this._

I did not even think about what I wanted to say. It was an obvious answer.

"Anythinghhhhhhhhhhhhy to get out of my current situation."

 _Alright, I will take your answer as a yes. Good luck, young one._

The Arceus vanished before my eyes. Leaving me in a white room. All by myself. Rethinking all of my decisions. Suddenly, My vision went black. My whole life from then on changed. From what I thought, I knew where I might be going. College and having a degree in history. Instead, things changed forever.

I woke up not feeling right. My bed was a bit cramped. I felt like my space was limited. I opened my eyes and looked to my right and left. There was nobody else in this small room. I glanced up top and saw a spherical roof. Then I took of the covers of my 'bed' and got out. I put on a pair of slippers that were right next to me. Then, I left the room, or should I say tent. Yep, I was in a tent which was a shell of a squirtle, one of my favorite starters. I then got out of this tent and looked at it and saw it. It was indeed the shell of one. My slippers entered the ground and traveled on it towards the other ones. A shellder and a helmet. Like, C-Clemont? I looked around me and noticed everything out. A picnic table, furnace, and grill. Not to mention that fact that the space helmet tent and shelder tent. This could not mean that…

This is episode 22 of xyz. Meaning, that, I'm in it? Arceus was right though, my wish was to become a pokemon trainer and travel alongside Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and all of their pokemon. Thats cool and all, but what did the God mean by change identity and attire. Eh, well, who cares.

I then decided to go next to the stream and sit there. Though my body did feel a lot lighter, more vulnerable, and shorter than my 5'7 height, I mealy shrugged it off. I sat down next to the river. And thinked. Thought about how many pokemon I had, who they were, if I was a performer or gym battler. Then I decided to try and see if I had any pokeballs. I looked down and saw I had two on my chest. I tried to take them off of it, but to my luck, nothing. I got frustrated and peeked under my shirt and saw it. My pokeballs I had thought were there were replaced with two breasts similar in size to May's (From the generation three anime). My dirty blond hair had gone down to my shoulders and my hat was a bit more different, having more of a fedora look and was white and orange with orange being a stripe and a pokeball outline. I had notice that my orange shirt was not there, instead a white and orange shirt which had a scoop neck with a flower in the corner. Under that shirt was a white bra that was a bit visible. My arms and hands had a orange sleeve. Although I had no idea at the time, my eyes had change into a browny look. My pants were pretty much the same thing. The shoes I had popped on were the same as my others, just smaller than my others. My height decreased to around 5'1, the height for a young woman weighing around one hundred and one pounds. I weighed before all this around one hundred twelve, and my age was fourteen. I feel as though my age I reached down at my area.

My onix was gone.

MY ONIX IS GONE!

I then decided to see my voice: Testing, testing one two three. OMG!

My eyes were facing down at the stram watching it flow. After minutes of just watching it, I felt my shoulder being tapped by an unknown force. My eyes darted to the side and then my eyes widened at what I saw. Serena and Bonnie's tent was open a bit, and Serena was not there. Instead she was in front of me.

"What are you doing up so early?" Serena asked me. I looked at her confused. I then changed my confused look into a scared look.

"What time is it?" I asked. My voice sounded beautiful, almost similar to Shawna's. It was now time for the performer to give me a confused look. "Don't you have a holo caster, like mine."

"Nope, I'm kind of new here. I don't have any pokemon, I think." I answered back to the girl. She then plopped down next to me.

"Serena?" I asked the girl in the pink pajamas.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked back. She was not annoyed when she said that question, in fact she was actually happy.

"I was wondering, how long have you guys known me and why am I here?"

"Wait what?"

"You heard right."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Listen, Serena, I need to know what has happened in the last few days. If not months."

"Listen Ariana, can we be honest for a second. Why do you want to know about your past life, that you should know. I mean we just met yesterday around night time. You were laying down on the grass with nothing near you"

OOOHHHH Boy, I am going to get no sleep!


	2. Help!

Chapter 2: Help!

Yup, I have to explain myself I think. Ugh, this is so odd. My whole body weight, posture, height, and structure is completely off. Even if I am sitting, it's still feeling very weird.

"Ariana. Ariana. Earth to Ariana!" Serena said, with a lot qa anger and annoyance. _Guess my name is now Ariana, pretty._ Although I have some (More like a lot) thoughts about becoming trans, I never thought I could literally live as one. I did learn a few things about women and what they do. One very relevant, actually… two relevant things. First off, my whole body is aching, which means either, whatever happened yesterday or the day before I was hurt in several spots. Or I'm on a period. Or both. Who knows really. My other relevant thing/s is all of my cuts and bruises. Did something really happen to me in the last day or so that was serious? Side note, what is wrong with Serena? She's really rude to me.

"I told you all I know you jerk!" Serena said in my face. I think I know why Serena is being a jerk to me. No it is not because someone took something from her, someone died in her small family, and no it is not because Ash denied her.

Serena was on her period, most likely.

"I want to know something."

"That would be?"

"I can trust you, right?"

"Of course, sister, besides your the only one besides from Bonnie that I can trust. She has-

Yellow hair, a Dedene and a part of a Zygarde cell, caring for Clement, and always asks ladies to take care off."

"How do you know that Ariana?"

"That's the thing, I know a lot more than just that. Including your crush on Mr. Ketchum."

"Wh-what. That-t's not t-true."

"Trust me sis, it is. Like how you thought that when you and Ash window shopped it was a date and was scared to hold his hand. Or when you began your journey, you just wanted to travel with Ash. Or…"

"Ok that's enough Ari, yes you can trust me."

"Well here I go, Serena, I'm just gonna flat out say it, no hesitation, I'm not from this place, world, maybe universe. I'm not a girl, I'm a boy. And in my world, we-e kind of hear stories about you. I know that's a lot to taken in, but you gotta believe me." I told the girl. She had her mouth wide open.

"So is that why you wanted to know about your life here in Kalos." Well at least she is not confused on how I know she likes Ash. I turned my body away. My face was not as cheerful as before. A more depressing look was on my face. My face was held down, similar to what Ash does when he loses. Even though I really did not want tears to fall down my face, these new girl emotions were doing this not me. Maybe I was on my, NO I'm not on that. I can't be. There is more symptoms I know that. Well, probably just a kind old mood swing.

"It's okay Ariana." I heard a voice say, looking at me at eye level was the girl who has been helping me. Serena. I grabbed a hold of one of Serena's poke balls and threw it out.

"Ariana what are you doing!?" Serena yelled making me cry more.

Luckily I grabbed the right one and threw it out. Serena's first pokemon, Fennekin who evolved into a Braixen. Braixen's flame on its stick grew bigger and eventually made the sky lit up. While the fire fox mage was looking around for its trainer, Serena was furious with me and wanted answers. She asked me that and I had an answer

"Braixen, can you go to the shell tent with me."

"Brae (Yes)."

"Awesome Braxien, don't worry Serena, I'll give her back, this is just very important. I need to see if I actually have any Pokemon." I told the girl who turned her annoyed look to a surprised look.

"Well, you do know that your a girl, your going to have a lot of female pokemon. Your okay with that, right? Anyways, I think I'm going to be going to bed. When your down Ari, can you put my Foxy friend back in her ball, and give it back to me." The sleepy girl yawned. I nodded my head and me and Braixen went to my teny

 _Is she really telling the truth, will she still my Braixen or any of my other Pokemon, Is she going to travel with us?_ Questions were wondering in my head. I shrugged them all off and went to sleep in my cool pink sleeping bag. I just hope that she has a good night sleep and decides what to do soon.

Me and Braixen took a few steps before I took one wrong step and step on a kind of bouncy substance. I decided to look down and saw a Pokemon that was green that was shaped like a bud and had a yellow face and stubby little feet that were tinted with a yellow green color. If I analyzed it carefully, I think I found my first Pokemon.

I ran with tip toes towards my tent. I opened the door to it and saw the inside of it. Looking at the ground, I saw what I was looking for. Pokeballs and pokedex. What interested me, was what was right next to it. An egg incubator and a pokeball in what looked like a pokeball storer belt. That meant that I had another pokemon and a egg. Surprisingly though the egg incubator was empty. So why would I have had it now. I shrugged it off and took the belter and egg hatcher and moved towards the next tent. Bonnie and Serena's. I walked a few steps towards Serena's side before joined by Braixen. I hugged it and then found what I was looking for. An oran berry. I snatched it from Serena and walked back out with the wanded pokemon behind me. I went back to the Pokemon I had stepped on. It was lying there with tears in its eyes. I needed to do something. I cannot just watch this cause it just gives me pain!

"Hey, hey, hey, buddy. It's okay, come here buddy, come here" I showed it the blue berry that I was holding in my hands. The oran berry looked more of a blue gray because even with the light, it was still pitch black at two thirty a.m. The pokemon quickly ate up the berry and looked happy as ever. This pokemon was started growing on me, and he felt the same way since he let me cradle him. The baby looked to be maybe level five, despite being near the last gym leader. The green pokemon grew vines out of it and hugged me. We developed a bond.

"Hey, little guy, what do you say to coming with me on an adventure?" The bud happily nodded his head. I took out one of the pokeballs that I had received. I only had five and made the count go down by four, by using it.

 _Wong, wong, ding, wong wr, werre, ding, br wr, wong, br, ding, br, wong, wing, wi, worng, DING_

"Oh yeah! I just caught myself a new pokemon! Welcome Budew!" I yelled, waking up the Kanto Prodigy, Ash Ketchum. I heard his tent open up, and out came was a near adult with a black shirt and blue pants with a light blue stripe.

"Ariana? What are you doing up so late?" Ash asked me with a concerned tone. He checked all my scars, scratches, cuts, and bruises. He carefully judged my conditions and decided that it was okay to be up.

"I woke up at night and went to the river down here. I was looking at it when suddenly, Serena showed up. She helped me and introduced each other. I wanted to see something, soooo I grabbed Serena's pokeball that had Braixen inside of it and threw it out. It helped me not only find my pokeballs, pokedex, and my pokemon. I tripped over a Budew before and wanted to help it so I had to go to Serena's to get a oran berry. After that, I gave it the oran berry, it let me carry it around. Eventually, I asked if it wanted to join me. And well here he is!" With my final statement, I opened up the pokeball that contained the bud pokemon. Out came the bud and it used its vines to cuddle against my leg. I really liked its confort and decided to put away the ball.

"You know Ash, I wanna ask you something that is… important."

"That would be?"

"Ash, how would you like your third main rival. Me!"

"Wait, your being serious? A third rival sounds great. There's only one problem, badges."

"I've got that problem a solution, can I borrow your Noivern, since it has wings? Not now of course, most likely later today."

"Sure Ariana! Wait a second how do you know that?"

My heart froze. My brain was killed. I had no idea that Ash would actually ask me how I knew something. His little oblivious mind played a trick on me. But then a small idea popped in my head that got bigger and bigger. _Tell him Serena told you._ The idea kept coming in my head. I decided to let it out. I turned away, in embarrassment of not coming up with an answer and clasped my hand on my arm and rubbed it up to my elbow and as low as my hand.

"Ah, whatever, Serena prolly told you all of our pokemon, Ariana. By any chance are you the Kalos Queen?"

"Uhh...m….er yes Serena did tell me," I said with a nervous voice that turned into a happy voice, "And no I'm not the Kalos Queen!"

I finished it up with anger. Anger? I usually never get mad at things, but something was off. Yeah I do get mad usually when I loose a match or someone forgets my existence, though I usually sigh give off a smile and tell that I get that a lot. Which I do. So, why am I having an outbreak like this? Maybe these new girl emotions and feelings are consuming my old emotions. However, I feel smarter. Smarter than my normal self. Well, I'll talk to Serena about this.

"O… kay. Anyways you can borrow my Noivern, I'll be heading off to sleep, night Ari."

"Night, Ketchum!"

With that last statement I walked over to the other side of the river Ash was on and sent out my Budew. The Pokémon's energy came out. The pokemon took its shape and became its green color. I sat down by a nearby log and the cute green fellow followed. I looked at he cute little guy and watched as he went to my legs and used vine whip on my leg to hug it and attach it self to me. I smiled and dimples formed on my cheeks. I then looked at my pokeball that contained my unknown pokemon. I opened it.

"Ni, re re rina re!" (Hey, Ariana it's good to see you again!) "Ne da re rina?" (What new moves am I going to learn?)

"Nice to see ya to Nidorina," I took out my Pokédex too see it's four moves.

Bite.

Scratch.

Poison Sting.

Counter.

"Counter?" I asked out loud. Counter is an egg move it has. Not a move it learns by leveling up. This means that the Nidorina I posses is not a wild one, but, instead a breaded one by either the Slakoth line or Lucario. How did I know that? Oh yeah, my IQ is higher than my normal one hundred and ten. Maybe its around one hundred thirty, making me smarter than a lot of people. It makes sense, and I'll just roll with it. Anyways, back to my pokemon. This moveset looked pretty good for the level it was at.

Level: 23

I then looked at my blue pokemon that was a gender influenced one.

"Okay bud, I want you to train as hard as possible with your accuracy, since I know that it plays a huge role in a battle. Your going to do that by finding leaves and hitting them with your poison stings, except with less got it Nidorina?" The pokemon in two legs nodded, and went off towards the forest to find its perfect place to not hurt any wild life. I then directed my eyes back to the Budew. I pointed my Pokédex at the cute guy and saw its stats:

Pokemon: Budew

Entry: When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools.

Level: 11

Moves:

Stun Spore

Absorb

Growth

Extressonary

"Wow! Budew you have an amazing moveset. I'm going to have you work on the same thing you heard me say to Nidorina, except I want you to come with me and I'll show you where."

I started walking away when I noticed it started to cry I heard tears and without looking, I told it that it was okay and aked why it was crying, only for me to see a net around it and Team Rocket next to it.

"Prepare for trouble, little girl."

"And run away now, we're on top of the world."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to stars above."

"It's Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off, at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare for a battle at dawn."

"Meowth, that's right!" The group said. Just like the anime. I chuckled a bit then got my pokeball out that was Nidorina's ball and returned it. The group of criminals looked at me funny, since they knew Budew was still there, so who did I return? Nidorina. I looked up, at where they were and saw and egg inside that looked like mine.

"Nidorina, lets take care of this, kay!" I said as I released the red ball that contained it. Blue light emerged that change into a Nidorina. Nidorina looked at me confused, so I decided to fill it in.

"Ok bud, right now we are battling these two guys up there. Budew got locked up, and guess who did it? Them!" I said while pointing up, "So what do you say, wanna help."

"Ni!" (Of course!) The Nidorina exclaimed.

Jessie and James sent out their Gourgeist and Inkay. The battle had begun!


End file.
